Truck cabins typically provide storage bins for accommodating personal belongings, vehicle paperwork and the like. Such bins are generally located in front of and to the side of the driver in overhead compartments which are large enough to store road atlases, log books and other oversized or bulky items. Although the overhead bins are sized to accommodate such items, they typically do not include dividers or partitions for storing smaller items, such as keys or medication. Accordingly, it can be difficult for the driver to easily access such small items from the bins, and if the driver is reaching around within the bins for these items while driving, road awareness can decrease. Further, although current storage bins prevent the floor of the cabin from becoming cluttered, they require the driver to reach overhead to gain access to his/her belongings, which is difficult for drivers with impaired mobility. Also, current storage bins for truck cabins do not typically include trash receptacles, which can lead to debris and garbage pile-up in the truck cabin, reducing the sanitary conditions within the vehicle.
To address these problems, many drivers have attempted to organize their belongings by placing small trash receptacles, partitioned storage bins or the like on the cabin floor in the space between the driver and passenger seats. Commercialized storage products for truck drivers have also been developed which attempt to address these problems. However, because these solutions are typically not secured to the cabin floor, they can move during vehicle operation, rendering it difficult for the driver to easily access his belongings and possibly interfering with proper driving of the vehicle. Further, because of their location on the floor, it can be cumbersome for aging truck drivers to reach down for the items while driving.
In addition, because current storage bins are typically located in the center of the cabin, in most cases the bins need to be moved so the driver can access the back or sleeping cabin of the truck. Such constant displacement can become burdensome and tiresome if the driver needs to access the back of the truck several times during vehicle use. Although some commercial storage consoles have been developed that can be secured to the cabin floor, such products are typically expensive, and they can still interfere with the driver's ability to easily access the back cabin of the truck because such products are generally permanently secured to the floor or require special tools to be removed from the floor.